young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Dracula
Young Dracula is a British television series which aired on CBBC. It is loosely based on the children's book by Michael Lawrence. The first series, consisting of 14 episodes, was broadcast in 2006. The second series was broadcast from 2007-2008 and consisted of a total of 13 episodes. After a hiatus of nearly four years, the third series was commissioned and aired in 2011. Two more series followed. Episode guide See: http://youngdracula.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide Characters Main Article: Category: Characters Main Characters: * Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula - Gerran Howell (series 1-5) * Ingrid Dracula - Clare Thomas (series 1-5) * Count Dracula - Keith-Lee Castle (series 1-5) * Renfield - Simon Ludders (series 1-5) * Zoltan - Andy Bradshaw (voice) (series 1-3) * Robin Branaugh - Craig Roberts (series 1-2) * Erin Noble - Sydney Rae White (series 3-4) * Bertrand de Fortunesa - Cesare Taurasi (series 3-4) * Alex McCauley - Letty Butler (series 3-4) * Wolfie - Lorenzo Rodriguez (series 3-4) * Malik - Richard Southgate (series 4-5) Recurring Characters: * Magda Westenra - Donna Grant (series 1-3) * Chloe Branaugh - Lucy Borja (series 1-2) * Ian Branaugh - Ben McGregor (series 1-2) * Paul Branaugh - Luke Bridgeman (series 1-2) * Graham Branaugh - Aneirin Hughes (series 1-2) * Elizabeth Branaugh - Beth Robert (series 1-2) * Eric Van Helsing - Terence Maynard (series 1-2) * Jonathan Van Helsing - Terry Haywood (series 1-4) * Mina Van Helsing - Jo-Anne Knowles (series 2-4) * Ivan Dracula - Philip Brodie (series 2) * Boris Dracula - Ciaran Joyce (series 2) * Olga Dracula - Maddie Rakic-Platt]] (series 2) * Will Clarke - Harry Ferrier (series 2) * Ryan Noble - Tom Gibbons (series 3-4) * Ramanga - Robbie Gee (series 3-4) * Asan Ramanga - Quinton Nyirenda (series 5) * Sally Giles - Laura Howard (series 5) * George Giles - Bella Band (series 5) * Talitha - Eleanor Gecks (series 5) Incorporated themes The series encompasses a lot of things that many schoolchildren find difficult. One of Vlad's early concerns is adjusting to living away from his native country and speaking a new language in order to pass as a "normal" human, which of course is all he wants to be. There is divorce and adultery in both the Dracula and Van Helsing households, and in each the children despair at how out of touch their respective fathers are - a complaint of many young teenagers. Vlad, Jonathan and Robin feel isolated, not only from other children, but from the rest of their families. By contrast Ingrid, who really wants to be a vampire, rages at the preferential treatment her brother receives from their father despite her greater skills and better grades at "vampirism". Above all, difficult, irregular and complicated family relationships (a trait that Vlad, Ingrid, Robin, Chloe and Jonathan all share, despite being otherwise quite different characters) is an ongoing theme. In later years the series explores other complex issues such as maintaining peace between rival groups and dealing with family feuds. Jonno and Mina are dead set on revenge against the Dracula family. Necessary violence is also a theme and the protagonist makes several decisions which are questioned by the other characters. The series is perhaps unafraid to have an element of darkness about it, making it different from quite a lot of other children's series. Awards *In 2007 Young Dracula won the Royal Television Society Award for Best Children's Drama, and the Welsh BAFTA for Best Children's Drama. *In 2008 Young Dracula was nominated for the BAFTA Children's Drama Award.(source) *In 2012 Young Dracula was nominated for three awards at the Royal Television Society North West awards and for a Kids' Vote BAFTA.(source) Category:Canon events